everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernesto Cedro
Ernesto Cedro is the son of Ciommetiello and the fairy from The Three Citrons (also known as The Love of Three Oranges), an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Ernesto Cedro Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Three Citrons Roommate: Emre Halka Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to grow nice citrons. My "Magic" Touch: I can use magic through citrons. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Silvia Arancia. She's the niece of the slave that tried to take my mother's place, but I still like her. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm not very careful with sharp knives and I've cut myself on them quite a few times. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. We get to grow citrons. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. They want us to woo princesses in here. So many of the princesses at EAH are airheads. Best Friend Forever After: Jane Jinjur. She always gives me good cheese. Character Appearance Ernesto is of average height, with fair skin, long red hair and green eyes. He wears an orange jacket over a green shirt, green pants, and a yellow neckerchief. Personality Ernesto is extremely fond of cheese and is always craving it. He will go to great lengths to find cheese and eat it. He orders several different kinds at lunch. Ernesto is normally a happy person, but gets defensive when people bring up his father, whom he does not get along with. Biography Buon giorno! My name is Ernesto Cedro. I'm going to tell you about my father Ciommetiello. He was a prince who refused to marry. One day, he cut his finger, which bled on a piece of cheese, and decided to marry a girl who was as white as the cheese and as red as the blood. He set out to find her. He met an old woman who offered him three citrons. Later, when he cut them, fairies came out. He caught the third one. He set to marry her, but when a slave saw the fairy's reflection, she thought it was her own and took her place by turning her into a dove with a pin. The dove was able to prevent the prince from marrying the slave, and the slave was burned. I'm one of six children. I'm the youngest. I have five older siblings, Paolo, Clelia, Lorenzo, Sofia, and Roberto, We all have red hair and pale skin. I like my red hair - I don't get why some people with red hair are so ashamed of it. My mother is a fairy, so I am half fairy. I go to Ever After High, where I'm starting out. I used to be pretty fond of my parent's story until I met Silvia Arancia, the niece of the slave girl. I thought she was really beautiful, and I fell in love with her. We started going out afterwards. I'm willing to marry her when I'm old enough, but that means that I can't follow my destiny. But destiny doesn't matter - I'm a Rebel because of it. I'd rather let my heart lead the way instead of some stupid destiny. My father hates my girlfriend. My mother didn't like her at first, but she warmed up to her and now she's supportive of me. My father and I don't get along, which causes a lot of problems at home. I really wish my father was as easygoing as my mother and would accept my girlfriend. What am I good at? I grow citrons. Citrons are a fruit that kind of look like lemons. I am very good at growing them, and I think I'm doing good with them. I keep several trees in Ever After High's gardens - I plant them along with the orange trees Isidore L'Orange grows. I'd prefer to grow trees for a living. I also love cheese - especially white cheese because it reminds me of Mom. My favorite cheese of all is gouda. I often go to see Jane Jinjur since she makes all types of cheese. She's willing to give me free cheese (normally, she makes you pay a small fee for her cheese, but since I'm close with her she made an exception). I store the cheese in my dorm's fridge. That's all I can think of for now. Cincin! Trivia *Ernesto's name means "citron" in Italian. *Ernesto's brother Paolo is married to Olimpia Mano's half-sister Valentina. *Ernesto owns a pet female dove named Peace. *Ernesto is autistic. *His physical appearance is inspired by that of actors Oliver and James Phelps (as they appeared as the Weasley twins in the Harry Potter movies). *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Grant George. Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Rebels Category:The Three Citrons Category:Hybrid Category:Italian